Super Soldiers/Beasts
Beasts are people who's DNA and physiology has been altered. occupationally they are referred to as Super Soldiers. they posess enhanced physical abilities due to their Cross Species DNA. Creation First experiments Gabriel was experimented on as a child by Muirfield when he was approximately four or five years old, undergoing genetic mutations that caused him to become a "first generation" human/animal hybrid. The experiments left him with Cross-Species DNA, similar, though not identical, to that of Vincent Keller . With the help of medication, synthesized by his Muirfield doctor, Vanessa Chandler, Gabe was able to fight his transformations and remain in human form. Without the medication, he remains in beast form, unconscious of his actions and unable to control them. Super Soldiers A group of military recruites, which included Vincent, were recruited into a special experiment. Without their knowledge, the military injected them with a serum that altered their DNA, making them stronger and faster and enhancing their senses. But soon a flaw was discovered: Any time adrenaline kicked in, the subjects lost control and underwent minor physical changes. One such side-effect, is veiny beast like facial features when angry. History Extermination When the problem was revealed, the government decided to shut the program down, which included the termination of their soldiers. When Vanessa found out she tried to reason with the Colonel in charge, asking for time to try and fix the side-effects, but their conversation quickly got heated, which ended with him pulling a gun on her when she scorned him for trying to kill his own men and then threaten him with possibilities of the world finding out about them. Luckily, Vincent was nearby, overheard the whole thing, and was able to intervene and save her life. Vincent armed with the knowledge that his superiors have ordered his assassination, made his escape, faked his death and fled the country. The details of the soldiers deaths were covered up. The government report them killed by enemy fire. Survivors Gabe was smuggled out of Murfield by Vanessa after she injected him with a substance that slowed his heart rate, mimicking the appearance of death. He was then adopted, and went on to become well-educated and successful. Vincent is the only known super soldier to survive the extermination to this day. He returned to the united states and for the next decade laid low in New York City. During that time he kept in contact with only one person, his best friend, J.T. In 2012, Catherine Chandler found him hiding in a warehouse. Later, she found out that throughout the years Vincent occasionally left the shadows to save people, and that one of those people was her, as a nineteen year old teenager in 2003. Zach is the only other beast to survive the The extermination he believed that he was survivor, he claimed that he thought he was being hunted by Catherine but this was a ruse so he could kill Vincent out of revenge. Zach appears in season 2 episode 5 Reunion. Abilities and Traits Their five senses of sight, smell, and hearing are all superhumanly acute. They can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. Their hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing them to both hear sounds ordinary humans cannot and also hear to greater distances. Their sense of smell is also incredible, enabling them to identify poison and blood and use their sense of smell for tracking. Their ability to track goes far beyond just their ability to smell, they can combine all of their senses and relive past events by focusing on the one they want to track. They are also stronger, faster and more durable than normal humans. This allows them to go toe to toe with an entire team of Black Ops, and survive things that would kill a normal person. Unfortunately, the experiment that gave them their abilities also gave them some unwanted traits, such as the ability to involuntarily transform into beast-like forms when they become enraged or excited: there transformations vary from black veiny markings appear all over their body to small amounts of shapeshifting , their eyes glow yellow, their fingernails extend into long claws, their rows of teeth become pointed and their voice become deeper mirroring their angry and primitive persona. The ability to produce loud growls and roars; and heightened aggression, even towards those to whom they are close. Beast Types There are several different types of beasts. First Generation The First Generation beast were the very first beasts to be created. As children they where injected with the Muirfield Serum and thus became beasts. But the problem was that they could not control themselves when transformed and therefore they were forced to use a certain medication that suppressed their beast side. Without it they would stay in beast form all the time, one case of this is Gabriel Lowen who had taken the medication since he was a child, but he had started to develop a immunity to it and had at several occasions lost control of himself. Not all First Generation beast experienced this problem and were able to function normalley as a beast. Super Soldier This type was created around 2002 in afghanistan during the war. It was the soldiers that were the subjects and they were told that they would become stronger and better and in a way they were. The Super Soldiers were used for some time and showed no ill effects, until they began experiencing blackouts. During the blackouts they lost control and their creator Vanessa Chandler was able to creat a antidote, but all the Soldiers were killed before it could be used. After the Super Soldier beast Vincent Keller had gone through the blackouts it and taken the antidote it was reveald that the blackouts were the result of them evolving to fast and he had developed the sense of night vision. Fireproof The fireproof version was created by Muirfield to be able to put out fires on oil rigs. They did this by making them fire resistant using bacteria restistant to fire. A flaw in the version is that they are not as strong and fast as other beast, but they are able to gather a aura of fire around themselves and launce it at an opponent and this gives them a big advantage in a fight. Upgraded A upgraded beast is a Super Soldier beast who's strength, speed and endurance have all been enhanced through yet unkown means. There has only been one case of this and it was Vincent Keller. He had been kidnapped and during this time he was upgraded, brainwashed and his memories wiped, all so he could be used as a weapen. He proved himself much more superior to other beasts, like when it took three trank darts to subdue him when it only took one when he was a normal Super Soldier. Controlled Controlled beast are a type that was created using a new version of the Beast serum that was created J.T. Forbes using his own research combined with Muirfield's and Tori Winsor's blood. The serum was used by a man named Sam Landon to creat new beasts and to be able to control his new pets he had somehow done so that the beast had to listen to all of his command and cary them out. Category:Characters Category:Army Force Category:A to Z Category:Evolved Human Pictures Vincent(supersoldier).jpg|Vincent in Afghan Lafferty.jpg|Lafferty in Afghan Supersoldier.jpg|A camp full of super soldiers working out. Supersoldier2.jpg|... Supersoldier3.jpg|... Supersoldier4.jpg|... Supersoldier0.jpg|... Named Beasts Gabe.jpg|Gabriel Lowen (cured)|link=Gabriel Lowen Vincent(supersoldier).jpg|Vincent Keller|link=Vincent Keller Lafferty.jpg|Lafferty †|link=Lafferty Raymond.jpg|Raymond Ascalvo †|link=Raymond Ascalvo Eric1.jpg|Eric Milverson †|link=Eric Milverson No_pic.png|Terese †|link=Terese Matthew1.jpg|Matthew †|link=Matthew No_pic.png|Harris †|link=Harris No_pic.png|Sebastian Clifton †|link=Sebastian Clifton No_pic.png|Eddie Long †|link=Eddie Long No_pic.png|Zach Hayes †|link=Zach Hayes No_pic.png|Curt Winsor †|link=Curt Winsor Tori.png|Tori Winsor †|link=Tori Winsor No_pic.png|Jacob Sutter |link=Jacob Sutter No_pic.png|Xavier Wright (cured)|link=Xavier Wright Category:Characters Category:Army Force Category:A to Z Category:Evolved Human